


Fight The Wind & Wait For You

by hewhomustnotbejames



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drinking/Alcohol Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewhomustnotbejames/pseuds/hewhomustnotbejames
Summary: Adam's back in town for his 21st birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksai/gifts).



“Shh,” Adam scolded as they stumbled up the stairs. Ronan scoffed dramatically.

“You shh. You’re the one who just knocked over a chair.”

“Jesus Christ, Parrish.” 

Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him further up the stairs to Ronan’s room. 

“It’s not like they don’t know what we’re doing in here,” Ronan stage whispered with an exaggerated wink. Adam rolled his eyes and tried to pull his sweater over his head, getting it caught in the process. Ronan closed the door with a loud bang. 

“God, you’re so juvenile sometimes,” Adam’s voice was muffled by the sweater stuck on his head. 

“Fuck you.” 

“No,” said Adam, once he’d successfully lost his sweater, t-shirt, and jeans. He pulled Ronan towards him by the front of his pants. “Fuck you.” He gave Ronan a sly smile. Ronan grinned back, unashamed, and nodded.

It was Adam’s twenty-first birthday and he was back from Connecticut for a week. Gansey had procured a bunch of fancy rich people wine and champagne because (as he’d declared) Adam was “too sophisticated for a night of drunken bar-hopping”. So they’d all gathered together that evening and drank and talked and laughed about dumb shit for hours out back on the picnic tables. Opal had fallen asleep in the grass, curled up with some rabbits, but Ronan wasn’t worried—she preferred to sleep under the stars. Blue, Henry, and Gansey had begged off and gone to the guest room together for the night, leaving Ronan and Adam finally alone for the first time in two months.

Adam carefully and slowly undid Ronan’s belt because his hand-eye mobility was definitely off. This made Ronan laugh a little because he wasn’t used to seeing Adam drunk. He couldn’t help but gasp when he felt calloused fingers touch the bare skin and coarse hair just above his belt buckle. Adam looked up into Ronan’s flushed face, his dark, heavy-lidded eyes. His lips twitched a moment before slowly transforming into a full-fledged smirk.

Ronan expertly took over the removal of his own clothing. Adam watched him hungrily. He tripped while tugging off his jeans and Adam threw his head back and laughed loudly at him, the bastard. Once he was finished, both of them were down to their underwear, and Ronan was about to slip his off when Adam grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. 

The taste of wine, mint, and honey filled Ronan’s mouth as he pushed deeper into the kiss. He wanted to fucking drink the taste from Adam’s lips and tongue. Adam’s fingers dug into his hips, pulling him closer so he could grind against Ronan and—

“Fuck,” Ronan moaned into Adam’s mouth. He could feel Adam’s smirk on his lips and that made him even harder. God, everything about Adam made him hard, the asshole. Adam was so hot, it was unbearable sometimes.

He felt a surge of warmth pool low in his belly as Adam ground against his hips once more. Then suddenly he was gone, stepping away from Ronan, depriving him of contact. Ronan opened his eyes, blinked, and then groaned at the sight in front of him. Adam’s hair was messy, falling in his eyes, which were dark and steady on Ronan. One hand was inside his boxer briefs and he was slowly stroking himself. 

“Come here,” he said, and Ronan obeyed immediately. 

“Against the wall.” 

Ronan turned around so his back was flush with the wall. His breathing picked up automatically. Something about Adam’s voice when he ordered him around made all the blood rush down to his cock. It didn’t really matter what Adam wanted to do or wanted him to do. Ronan was game. He was always game.

Adam came forward, hands warm as he rubbed them all over Ronan’s chest and stomach. He leaned in and bit down hard on Ronan’s neck, making him shiver and buck his hips into Adam’s. Adam licked the mark softly and then began to fucking devour Ronan’s neck, sucking and licking and biting his way from one side to the other. All Ronan could do was moan and whine, gasping for air as his head lolled back against the wall, his eyes closed in ecstasy. 

Adam reached down and began to palm Ronan. “Fuck, Parrish.”

He pulled off his neck to look Ronan in the eyes, lips wet, and red, and swollen.

Bending down to his knees, Adam looked up at him through his eyelashes and mouthed wetly at the outline of Ronan’s cock through his briefs. Ronan made a low whining sound and clenched his fists at his side before bringing one hand up so his blunt nails could softly scratch Adam’s head as he threaded his fingers through his light brown hair. He moved his hand so he could scratch against the soft skin on the nape of Adam’s neck, knowing how much he fucking loved it, and gasped loudly when Adam moaned deeply, vibrating as he mouthed the head of Ronan’s cock. “Jesus fucking Christ, Adam,” he said, his voice rough from arousal. He pulled his hand back from Adam’s head and lay both his palms flat against the wall.

Adam raised his hands to press his fingers hard into Ronan’s hips, and Ronan fucking knew he would have bruises in the shape of those fingers in the morning. Not that he minded being marked up by his boyfriend. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan. After a moment, Adam dipped his fingers under the hem of Ronan’s briefs and slowly pulled them off, freeing his cock so it slapped against his stomach. Ronan looked down and took in the sight of Adam on his knees, looking up at him: his cheeks flushed, pupils blown to hell, hair tousled. He looked so beautiful. 

“It’s your birthday,” Ronan whispered. “I should be making you feel good.” 

Adam smiled at him fondly, and bit his lip before responding. “All in good time.”

He dove right in, grabbing him at the base and licking a wet stripe up the underside of his cock, making Ronan involuntarily shudder. He tried to keep his composure as he pushed Adam’s hair out of his eyes. Adam licked at him messily. 

He was such a fucking tease when it came to sucking cock. Ronan was the opposite. He loved to just shove Adam’s cock down his throat and let him fuck his mouth until he choked. After enough times, the gag reflex kinda went away. But Adam was all about easing Ronan into it, just to the edge of his release and then pulling off unexpectedly. It was the best form of torture, and Ronan loved it. Adam knew all the right buttons to push, which was part of what made them so sexually compatible. 

Ronan knew he was going to have a hard time keeping his shit together. After all, it had been two whole months. He took a slow, deep breath in when Adam finally sucked down as much of him as he could take. He sucked hard but slow, driving Ronan wild. Ronan forced himself to shut his eyes, tightly. Adam always looked so fucking obscene when he sucked cock, and fuck, it was all Ronan could do to stop himself from coming too soon.

Adam continued to tease Ronan’s cock, working him over slowly and expertly with his lips, tongue, and even the graze of his teeth. Ronan’s breathing got heavier as he started to feel the steady build of his orgasm. He was about to tell Adam to stop before he went too far, when he felt him pull off of him with a wet pop. He opened his eyes and looked down hazily at his boyfriend. Adam smiled at him widely and Ronan watched, in a daze, as he sucked two fingers into his mouth and then reached under Ronan and—

“Shit!” Ronan’s legs gave out a little and he fell—in what felt like slow motion—onto Adam, making the two of them tumble to the floor. Adam laughed loudly as their legs tangled together.

“Goddammit,” Ronan muttered.

“Bed,” Adam said. “Go get on the bed.”

Ronan climbed off Adam, onto his back, and pushed himself up by his elbows. He watched Adam get up, run, and then jump onto his bed, the momentum causing both his pillows to fall to the floor. 

Ronan laughed as he pulled himself up and moved over to join Adam on the bed. “You’re a hilarious drunk.”

Adam scoffed. “I’m barely buzzed.”

Smiling fondly, Ronan shook his head and grabbed one of the pillows off the ground. He lay down on his back and watched Adam grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

Adam climbed over him and situated himself between his legs. Ronan scooted himself further up towards the headboard and bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the mattress in anticipation. Adam was flushed: face, chest, and cock alike. Ronan gaped at him a little, needing him but not wanting to say the words. Adam grazed his fingertips over Ronan’s thighs softly, tickling him. 

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” The words sounded needier than intended.

Adam raised an eyebrow and grinned, showing his perfect teeth. 

“Be patient.”

“I’m not a very patient person.”

“Don’t I know it,” Adam replied. His face disappeared as he bent down between Ronan’s legs and pressed his tongue into Ronan. 

Ronan’s vision blurred and he moaned so loudly he was surprised there wasn’t shouting coming from the guest room. Adam swirled his tongue around in a circle before dipping it back inside Ronan, making Ronan groan loudly as he began to slowly fuck him with it. His stomach muscles clenched tightly and he felt heat spread across his body like wildfire. He gasped, completely overwrought with sensation as Adam continued to lick into him, quicker and deeper. Pre-come dripped from his cock and he felt himself falling towards the edge—fuck. He didn’t want to come. Not yet. Not when he hadn’t even so much as touched Adam yet.

“You gotta—shit—you gotta stop.” Adam pulled back immediately and looked up at Ronan.

“What’s wrong?”

Ronan shook his head. “No—nothing. You’re perfect. Just—don’t wanna come yet.” 

Adam nodded and crawled up so he was on top of Ronan, their foreheads almost touching. Ronan pushed his head up to give him a sloppy kiss. 

“What do you want?”

Ronan’s breath hitched before he answered. “You. In my mouth.”

He watched as Adam’s eyes darkened with predatory lust. That look. It was the hottest thing Ronan had ever experienced.

He moved so he was straddling Ronan’s chest, his knees on either side of him, hovering in front of Ronan’s face. Ronan exhaled hotly onto Adam’s cock, watching it twitch at the barely there contact. He practically lunged forward to suck Adam into his mouth. Adam let out a soft groan. Ronan grabbed onto Adam’s hip with one hand and reached down to stroke his fingers over his balls with the other. He relaxed his throat and began to bob up and down roughly and quickly, swirling his tongue around the head every so often just to hear the way Adam’s breathy moans sounded. 

“God, you’re good at that,” Adam breathed. 

Ronan moaned around Adam, the praise sending warmth straight to his cock. Adam started to lose himself and take over, his fingers grabbing onto Ronan’s hair. Ronan stilled his movements, letting his mouth get fucked, loving the fullness and the taste of it.

It wasn’t long before Adam slowed down and stroked Ronan’s cheek with his thumb, signaling that he was ready. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube beside him and handed it to Adam. Adam worked quickly, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and pushing two inside of Ronan. Adam curled his fingers just so, the tip of one finger just barely grazing his prostate. Ronan keened.

“Adam.” Normally he would hate how desperate he sounded but right now he didn’t give a fuck. He needed Adam inside him, now.

“Want you to ride me,” Adam said, voice rough.

Ronan quickly got with the program, moving so Adam was on his back and Ronan was straddling him. He took the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm and slicked Adam’s cock up before lowering himself onto it. Even as he was so overwhelmed with pleasure he thought he might faint, Ronan made sure to watch Adam’s face as he bottomed out. Adam closed his eyes and moaned, his face etched with pure bliss. 

“Oh—oh my God.” Adam’s hands moved up to Ronan’s hips and Ronan lifted himself up only to slam back down, his hips crashing against Adam’s. 

“Yeah,” Ronan whispered back. 

Adam opened his eyes and they stared at each other as Ronan moved his hips, slowly fucking himself on Adam’s cock. It was quiet other than the sounds of their flesh meeting and their heavy gasps and soft moans.

It was so good, Ronan thought he might die. There was nothing better—nothing better than having Adam inside him. No amount of imagination and the work of his own fingers could hold up to this feeling. God, he’d missed Adam.

Adam reached his hands up and pulled Ronan’s head down for a soft kiss, and Ronan realized he may have said some of that out loud. Adam gave him a soft look, and Ronan had basically majored in reading Adam’s looks, so he knew. He knew what Adam meant with that look. Ronan sat back up and snapped his hips a little slower and deeper. Maybe it was because they were both kind of drunk, or maybe it was because it had been so long, but he could literally feel a pang in his chest looking at Adam, and seeing and feeling the love and trust between them. God, he was a fucking sap. He really was. 

Ronan didn’t know what to say, didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he just grabbed Adam by the back of the neck and leaned in for a rough, open-mouthed kiss. He ran his lips under the tips of Adam’s teeth and then sucked his tongue into his mouth, greedily. Adam moaned softly, and then much louder when Ronan’s teeth nibbled his bottom lip. Ronan smiled and bit down softly. Adam grabbed his waist and flipped them over, pushing Ronan onto his back, and then slamming back inside of him.

Ronan lightly scratched his nails down Adam’s back, and Adam took the hint, fucking him harder and deeper into the mattress. Ronan’s mind was a white blur, he couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of Adam slamming into him hard and fast.

He barely even registered when Adam made a helpless noise. “You feel so good.”

Ronan felt a slight pins and needles tingling spread all over his body. He knew he was close but he wanted to wait until—

“Come on, Ronan.” And that was all it took, Ronan lost himself and he cried out, clenching down on Adam, and coming hard and untouched. Adam let out a low moan as Ronan’s movements triggered his own orgasm. He fucked Ronan through the aftershocks and then collapsed on top of him, the two of them a sweaty, sticky mess. Adam rolled over onto his side so they could face each other. Ronan leaned in for a kiss and then forced himself to get up. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, then brought a warm, wet washcloth with him as he headed back into the bedroom. Adam was still laying on his side, looking happy and satiated. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he handed Adam the washcloth to wipe himself down.

Ronan climbed into the bed and laid down next to Adam. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Adam echoed.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” Adam smiled and kissed him, then pulled him in so he could wrap his arms around him. Ronan just breathed in the smell of Adam for a moment. 

“Two months is too long.” 

“I know.”

“And I don’t just mean the sex.”

“I know.”

Ronan sighed. “Let’s not do that again.”

“Deal.” Adam looked down at him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Ronan relaxed and felt their breathing sync up and even out. He smiled and let himself drift off to sleep, happy.


End file.
